Les Juges
by Nia222
Summary: Rhadamanthe, Minos et Éaque obtiennent chacun un poste de Juge dans une célèbre institution judiciaire en Allemagne. Entre rivalités, amitiés et amours, ils devront forcer le destin pour arriver à leurs fins. [UA-OS]


_**Note de l'auteure : **cela faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie de tester une histoire avec un univers alternatif de Saint Seiya, transposé dans un monde sans cosmos. J'espère que le résultat est satisfaisant. _

**_**Disclaimer**__ : _**_les personnages appartiennent à l'œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

**Les Juges**

Le tintement des glaçons bousculés par le whisky résonna dans le petit cabinet de travail. Une fois la quantité versée jugée suffisante, Rhadamanthe reposa la bouteille sur un support et ramassa l'un des trois verres qu'il avait préparé pour cette occasion très particulière. Il le souleva dans la direction de ses deux interlocuteurs qui se tenaient debout, face à lui.

« Mes chers amis, levons notre verre ... » commença-t-il.

Minos et Éaque, présents avec lui sourire d'un air entendu. Bien sûr, personne n'était dupe à cette déclaration, car il n'était pas question d'amitié entre eux. Sous ces faux airs courtois et bienveillants se cachait une redoutable rivalité qui avait commencé depuis leur rencontre, qui remontait il y a deux ans, sur les bancs de l'ENM, l'école nationale de la magistrature d'Allemagne.

#

Après avoir très brillamment réussi le concours d'entrée pour fréquenter ce prestigieux établissement, les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient immédiatement repérés parmi la foule d'autres étudiants qui furent également acceptés cette année-là, comme si cet événement avait été prédestiné par une force qui les dépassait. En dépit de leurs différences physiques et culturelles, ils s'étaient reconnus comme parfaitement semblables, ce qui était loin de les réjouir, car leur but à tous les trois était d'être le meilleur, d'être au-dessus des autres et jamais ils n'accepteraient de partager cette première place si convoitée. Ils avaient été conditionnés à viser le plus haut possible et n'avaient jamais connu d'équivalent jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aussi, plutôt que d'ouvrir directement les hostilités entre eux, ils avaient tous trois opté pour un rapprochement plus subtile, cela dans le but d'évaluer les capacités des deux autres. En apparence du moins, ils étaient devenus amis.

Car leur objectif était commun. Ils désiraient devenir Juge. Depuis toujours, ils partageaient une soif de la justice qui les avait poussés à suivre cette orientation sans la moindre hésitation. Cependant, leurs égos les incitaient à ne pas se contenter d'obtenir leurs diplômes ou d'avoir simplement un poste de magistrat, non, ils voulaient obtenir LA meilleure place dans ce domaine.

Et il n'y avait qu'un poste au monde qui offrait cette possibilité. Le plus convoité était celui du président du tribunal de grande instance dans la très célèbre institution judiciaire et juridictionnelle Heinstein. Ce juge supérieur était chargé de diriger les plus grandes et les plus intéressantes affaires nationales et internationales, quelles soient médiatiques ou non, en ayant une autorité totale sur les autres juges. Son influence dépassait très largement le cadre de ses fonctions et son prestige était immense dans le milieu juridique et politique.

Mais pour parvenir jusqu'à cette position idyllique, il fallait d'abord travailler au sein de cette institution judiciaire, car s'ils avaient intégré l'ENM de ce pays, c'était dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par cette institution judiciaire qui était réputé dans le monde entier pour son excellence, son impartialité, son intégrité et qui distribuait scrupuleusement la loi, telle qu'elle était définie par la société.

Il s'agissait aussi d'une entreprise, privée et familiale, qui oeuvrait en marge du gouvernement. Devenir Juge dans cet établissement exceptionnel était déjà une immense consécration et aurait suffit pour n'importe quel autre juge, mais pas pour Rhadamanthe, Minos et Éaque.

Quelques mois plus tôt, certains recruteurs de cet établissement avaient justement repéré les trois hommes à la ENM et leur avait fait parvenir des invitations pour des stages de formations au sein de leur entreprise. Certains de leur juges vieillissants allaient partir à la retraite et ils avaient besoin de jeunes hommes prometteurs et ambitieux. Et il se trouvait que ceux-ci avaient le profil et le potentiel qu'ils recherchaient.

Minos était le fils d'un ministre très estimé de la Norvège et d'une célèbre psychologue. De son père, il avait hérité un charisme hors du commun et de sa mère, un charme et une intelligence redoutable pour manoeuvrer les autres, selon son bon vouloir. Fin stratège et brillant orateur en société, il excellait dans tous les domaines.

Rhadamanthe était issu d'une vieille et noble famille aristocratique anglaise dont les souches remontaient à la famille royale. Celle-ci était estimée dans tout le pays et tous les membres de cette famille occupaient des postes stratégiques dans les plus hautes sphères. Lui-même, considéré comme un génie, était vu par le Royaume-Uni comme le meilleur espoir de cette nouvelle génération.

Éaque était né au Népal et s'il était issu d'un milieu assez modeste, ses facultés intellectuelles étaient telles qu'il bénéficia d'une bourse entièrement payée par son pays pour aller étudier à l'étranger. Surdoué, il avait obtenu son bac à l'âge de dix ans et bien qu'il fut d'un an le cadet parmi les deux interlocuteurs présents avec lui dans le cabinet de travail, il était déjà en possession de plusieurs autres diplômes prestigieux à son actif et comptait bien encore obtenir le poste si envié de Juge supérieur.

Leur cursus scolaire était aussi exceptionnel qu'irréprochable. Si Éaque était le plus diplômé parmi eux, ils avaient tous les trois sautés plusieurs classes et à respectivement vingt-deux et vingt-trois ans, ils étaient parvenus à se distinguer de leurs familles respectives par leurs propres mérites et étaient à présent très proches d'accomplir leurs rêves communs.

Tout l'aboutissement de leurs efforts les avait mené ici, dans ce petit cabinet de l'institution Heinstein, à fêter leurs nominations au poste de Juge. Ils ne leur restaient désormais plus qu'une marche à franchir et cette fois-ci, ils ne pourraient pas l'atteindre à trois.

#

Minos se pencha à son tour pour prendre un verre et fit un sourire narquois en direction de Rhadamanthe avant de ramasser le dernier verre et de le tendre à Éaque qui le prit nonchalamment entre ses mains.

La tension dans l'air était presque palpable et chacun des trois hommes jaugeaient les deux autres avec la plus grande attention en ce moment très déterminant. Ils allaient entrer activement dans cette nouvelle vie professionnelle et tous trois allaient devoir mettre à profit ses acquis et les relations qu'ils avaient tissés pour dresser un plan de bataille pour contrecarrer leurs deux autres adversaires.

Ils avaient eu l'occasion de créer des liens d'amitié avec d'autres membres de leurs âges en formation dans cette institution. Même s'ils étaient loin d'être aussi exceptionnels que les trois hommes, ceux-ci s'étaient révélés brillants et certains occupaient des postes comme greffiers, avocats, huissiers et même juges remplaçants pour les plus doués d'entre eux.

Pour évoluer dans ce milieu professionnel, il était important d'avoir des soutiens, des personnes qui pourraient compter auprès des instances supérieures et faire pencher la balance de leurs côtés en intercédant en leurs faveurs lorsque le juge supérieur serait amené à être remplacé.

Parmi leurs nouveaux amis respectifs, il y avait Valentine, Rune, Pharaoh, Myu et Gordon. Les autres stagiaires les appréciaient également, mais gardaient une distance respectable pour ne pas s'immiscer dans le jeu de dupes qui rêgnait entre ces trois prodiges.

Car Rhadamanthe, Minos et Éaque étaient déterminés à prendre cette première place et cela, quels que soient les moyens employés, tant que ceux-ci étaient légaux.

Le sourire de Minos perdit un peu de son éclat devant celui encore plus large de Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier, triomphant, savait qu'il avait prit un avantage considérable sur ces deux rivaux durant ces derniers jours.

Pendant leur dernier stage, il s'était rapproché de la sœur du propriétaire de l'institution Heinstein. Une adolescente de seize ans nommée Pandore. Sous un prétexte quelconque, Rhadamanthe avait engagé la conversation avec elle et, avec son flegme britannique irrésistible, il avait réussi à l'inviter en-dehors de l'établissement pour prendre un café.

Après ce tour de force, ils avaient échangé leurs numéros et s'était revu à de nombreuses reprises les jours suivants. Rhadamanthe avait même poussé le vice en s'affichant en train de marcher aux côtés de la jeune fille, flirtant et riant aux éclats devant les mines déconfites de Minos, Éaque et de leurs autres amis.

Inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient pris cet affront très au sérieux. Sympathiser avec Pandore pouvait attirer les faveurs du propriétaire, un homme qui restait dans l'ombre, mais qui gérait résolument tout dans cet établissement. Être pistonner était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus efficace pour obtenir un poste ou pour progresser dans une carrière et cela, quel que soit le milieu dans lequel vous vous trouviez.

Intérieurement fou de rage à la vue de cette ignoble coup bas qui risquait de compromettre sérieusement son avenir professionnel, Minos avait alors décidé de changer sa stratégie initiale qui consistait à garder une certaine forme d'espace avec ses deux rivaux et avait invité Éaque à boire un verre chez lui pour évoquer ce qu'il venait de se produire un peu plus tôt entre leur ami et Pandore. Le norvégien avait besoin d'un allié de poids pour faire bonne figure, même si ce n'était que temporaire vu la dangerosité que le népalais représentait. Quitte à se choisir un allié pour contrer la plus grande menace actuelle, autant prendre son égal pour faire front commun.

Éaque était vif et souvent prompt à réagir dès qu'il estimait que cela s'avérait nécessaire. Minos voyait cet état d'esprit comme une forme de vulnérabilité et comme un moyen habile pour le faire plier à sa volonté en exploitant intelligemment cette faiblesse.

Néanmoins, le norvégien n'avait pas anticipé qu'après plusieurs verres en tête-à-tête avec lui, ils passeraient la nuit ensemble. Qu'importe, l'instant avait été particulièrement plaisant pour eux et sans le vouloir, Minos avait appliqué à la lettre le vieil adage qui prétendait qu'il fallait être proche de ses amis et encore plus proche de ses ennemis. C'était une tactique qui avait fait ses preuves. Il y avait plusieurs façons de remporter un combat.

Éaque, de son côté, n'avait pas résisté au charme ravageur de son ''ami''. Lorsqu'après quelques verres, Minos lui avait lancé de longs regards langoureux, le népalais, un peu éméché, s'était jeté sur lui en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage dans l'attente de la réaction du norvégien. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et il avait aussitôt senti les bras de ce bel éphèbe aux cheveux blancs se refermer autour de son cou, tel un étau, pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Malgré l'ivresse et la passion, Éaque savait pertinemment que sous les airs angéliques de Minos se cachait le plus féroce adversaire, mais le fruit défendu était toujours le meilleur.

Ce que les deux hommes ignoraient à ce moment-là, c'est que cette aventure qu'ils pensaient tout d'abord sans lendemain serait amené à se reproduire encore et encore et aurait des conséquences inattendues et des répercussions significatives sur leurs avenirs.

#

« À notre réussite ! » s'écria Rhadamanthe en tendant son verre à la hauteur de leurs visages.

Minos souleva le sien avec un sourire irréprochable aux lèvres. Seule une lueur de colère nichée tout au fond de ses yeux trahissait le masque joyeux de son visage.

« À notre amitié ! » ajouta le norvégien d'une voix enjouée.

Éaque fit tournoyer les glaçons déjà à moitié fondus de son whisky, tout en observant silencieusement la scène. Il souleva son verre en dernier et le plaça face à celui de ses rivaux.

« À nos amours ! » fit-il avec une expression rieuse.

Minos et Rhadamanthe le dévisagèrent, surpris. Le népalais élargit innocemment son sourire. Bien que le ton d'Éaque fût amical, ils y décelèrent clairement l'ombre d'une menace et cela sonnait comme une mise en garde à l'égard de ses deux compagnons, suite aux récents événements.

Les verres des trois nouveaux juges s'entrechoquèrent au même instant, unissant leurs destins et scellant leurs avenirs où se mêleront tout à tour bonheurs et souffrances, victoires et défaites.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
